Conventionally, electrical lighting or other electrical devices within cabinets are often provided power through wiring that enters the cabinet through holes in the cabinet. This wiring may be exposed or hidden beneath or behind a shelf or valence. Other conventional arrangements place exposed metal strips along the panels, often at the back, of the cabinet. The wiring and exposed metal strips can detract from the aesthetic of the cabinet interior, may present some hazard, or may be easily damaged.